Shower
by Eirys
Summary: Very silly little fic, Chapter 1 takes place in a steamy bathroom; in unrelated Chapter 2 Dean "showers" in the angel way. Now with two more chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The bathroom was steamy as Dean came in. The floor was wet. Dean glanced to direction of the shower. The poor guy under the shower hadn't figured out the function of the shower curtain hence the splashed water all over the bathroom and the unhindered view to the lean, wet frame of the naked angel.

Castiel glanced at Dean and turned off the water. "Dean."  
"You should pull the curtain while you shower. Look at the floor. It's wet."

Castiel took the towel from the rack and wrapped it around his waist. He had seen Dean doing that so many times. "It'll dry. Besides, you are wearing shoes."  
"The floor's slippery."  
"I see," Castiel said bluntly. "Did you want something?"

Dean stared at the chest of the angel. "Huh? Uh, no. Just came in to check that you weren't drowning or anything."  
"Dean, I appreciate your concern although I don't understand how anyone could drown in a shower."  
"Believe me, feather boy, stranger things have occurred. So, do you need help in shaving?"  
"Shaving?"  
" Yeah, your stubble is getting out of hands."

A/N A little short, I give you that, but hey, that's me. Fleeting glimpses.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean took a swig straight from a bottle of Jack Daniel's. In the process I smelled his hand that reeked repulsive as they had just got rid of a nasty monster. He put the bottle down on a night stand. "I really need a shower."

"Yeah, me too," Sam sighed. "Can I go first?"  
"No!"  
"Can't we do rock-paper-scissors?"  
"But you win all the time! Alright then, you go first. But afterwards you can go and buy some pie."  
"Fine", Sam sighed and strode to the bathroom. He just peeled his clothes and stepped into the shower.

Dean turned the TV on and drank some more whiskey.

Castiel appeared next to him. "Hello, Dean."  
"Hiya, Cas."

Castiel watched Dean from head to toe. "You smell."  
"Gee, thanks, Cas."

Castiel touched Dean's elbow and suddenly the Hunter was clean again.

Sam came from the bathroom wearing only a towel. "Hey," he said. "Calling your angel for help is cheating."  
"He's not _my_ angel, Sam," protested Dean. "Besides, I didn't call him. Just stop whining and get me some pie."  
"Yeah, yeah. I'll just put some clothes on first. Then you and Cas can spend some quality time together."


	3. Chapter 3

Dean went to the bathroom after Sam had gone to do some grocery shopping. He put the light on and shut the door. Absent-mindedly he scratched his head. He started unbuckling his belt and peeled his jeans off. While pulling his shirt over his head Dean heard a flutter of wings.

"Cas! You gave me a heart attack."  
"My apologies, Dean."  
"Yeah, whatever. What do you want? I was just going to shower."

Castiel's eyes stared at Dean's half-naked body. "I see. I can wait."

Dean waited that the angel would exit the bathroom but Castiel just stood there.

"Um, Cas. Taking a shower is kind of private. Why don't you check what's on TV?"

Castiel zapped to the other room and sat on Dean's bed. He had recognized Hunter's scent from the bed sheets. After a minute or two the angel heard an alarming noise from the bathroom.

"Damn it!" Dean's muffled voice came through the door.

Castiel zapped back to the bathroom.

He found Dean on his knees on the floor.

"Dean?"  
"Cas, I'm okay. I just slipped on the soap." _Like an old man, _Dean thought. "That's all"  
"You are hurt," Castiel said helping him up. As Dean was standing in front of the angel – naked and wet – Castiel touched Hunter's forehead. Dean bled no more.

"Um, yeah. Well, thanks," Dean said awkwardly. He took a towel and wrapped it around his waist.


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel, the mighty angel of the Lord lost the control of his wings and ended up in the motel's car park where the Winchester brothers were staying. It was raining cats and dogs and the angel was wet. For some reason he had lost his "angel mojo" as Dean would have called it. The angel had to walk to the door. He knocked.

Sam opened the door. "Cas, you are – wet."  
"Yes."  
"Come in."

Castiel entered the room.

Dean was sitting on the bed reading a book. He raised his gaze from the book. "Cas, you look like hell."  
"I am temporarily out of power. And I am wet."  
"No shit, Sherlock," Dean huffed. He glanced at the small puddle underneath the angel's feet.  
"I think you can handle the angel without my assistance," Sam said with a wry smile. "Call me if you need me."

The moment Sam was gone Castiel said: "My wings are drenched. Please help me dry them."  
"I can't see your wings."  
"It's like the noises that only dog can hear. Humans cannot see the wings of the angels."

Dean got up from the bed. "I'll fetch the towels from the bathroom. Maybe a hairdryer – that could dry your wings faster. I'll go and ask from the reception."

The man at the reception looked at Dean in a very weird manner when he asked a hairdryer. Luckily a woman happened to pass the hall and heard the conversation. She was willing to borrow her hairdryer.

When Dean came back to the motel room, Castiel had undressed himself to his boxers. The angel had wrapped himself into a towel. Dean turned to look for a socket from the wall so he could plug the hairdryer.

"Take that chair and sit on in", Dean said.

Castiel, good little angel as he was, obeyed.

Dean turned the hairdryer on and first started drying Castiel's hair. That was the easy part as the hair of the angel was short.

"So, wings, huh?" Dean said nervously. He put his hand on Castiel's shoulder and let it slide along the angel's back until his palm reached something soaking wet. Dean turned the hair dryer on and started drying them.

Castiel squirmed under Dean's touch but said nothing. He just sat there with patience.

Dean's right wrist was getting sore. He changed the hair dryer from his right hand to the left hand.

All of a sudden Castiel stood up. "Thank you, Dean. They're dry now."

The angel spread his wings. Quite a few feathers fell on the floor. The left wing swiped Dean's face and he sneezed.

Castiel turned. "Have you caught a cold?"  
"No, your wings just tickled my nose."  
"Oh, my apologies. Thank you, Dean, for helping with my wings. I am sure I will regain my grace soon."  
"Hey, Cas. It's fine. You can hang out with us as long as you like."

There was a knock on the door. "Hey, guys," Sam's voice yelled through the door. "Are you decent?"

Dean opened the door. "Get in there, wise guy."

Sam smirked when he saw the feathers on the floor. "Well, it seems you didn't waste any time."

Dean rolled his eyes. Castiel glanced at Dean waiting for an explanation but got none.


End file.
